the comfort of each others arms
by lil'shinigami
Summary: Tenten was suffering from a heart break with Sasuke. She decided to end her life by drowning herself. But what will happen if Neji sees her? nejiten
1. Chapter 1

"**The comfort of each others arms"**

**Pairings: NejixTen**

**Summary: Tenten was suffering from a heart break with Sasuke. She decided to end her life by drowning herself. But what will happen if Neji sees her?**

**Disclamer: Don't own naruto… Even the characters… Don't like the pairing of SasuxTen…**

**Author's Note: sorry for the wrong grammars… I can't really think of the right words… But thanks for spending your precious time reading it… hope you'll drop a review… Flames are accepted…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Neji's POV o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a really bad day for Neji. First, one of his cousins _**(of course not Hinata)**_ destroys one of his precious memories while in team 10. He was really pissed of when he has to apologize to Hanabi even it was not his fault.

"Neji, apologize to Hanabi for what did you did to her." Hiashi said.

'_What the hell?! Why should I apologize to that little devil?'_ Neji said to himself.

"If your thinking that you are not the one to be sorry, well think again Neji. You're in the branch family and you should be protecting the main family not hurting them." Hiashi said matter-of-factly.

"Damn!" Neji whispered. "Hanabi-sama, please accept my apology for my rudeness." Neji said politely.

"Oh… Uuuhhhmmm… OKAY! But I have a little favor… Is that okay with you." Hanabi said childishly.

'_I think this one won't hurt'_ Neji thought. "Ok, Hanabi-sama, what is it then?" Neji said.

"Oh… Oh… _**(Excited face)**_ Can I play with your hair?" said happily wanting to touch the Neji Hyuuga's hair.

"**WHAT?! NO! NO ONE COULD TOUCH MY HAIR EVER!"** Neji screamed like a freak. _**(A/N: Did I just call Neji… Oh kill me… I don't what to do that)**_

Neji caressing his hair like his own child.

"You act like a girl Neji-nii!" Hanabi said with a grossed face.

Without another word Neji left the Hyuuga compound and went somewhere else… At Konoha bay…

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0 Tenten's POV o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tenten, stop this nonsense… I know and you know that I really don't love you… please stop this!" Sasuke shouted while removing his body from Tenten's embrace.

"No! Sasuke-kun I won't let you go! You know that I really love you! And I'll do everything for you to love me!" Tenten cried.

"Give me a break Tenten! I don't love you…From the beginning." Sasuke stated expressionless.

Then, Sasuke remove Tenten's hand and slap her face really hard.

"I hope that, that would wake you up."

He then left without hesitation.

As for Tenten, she just stayed there and crying very hard… She really loves Sasuke very much and this might be the end of the world for her.

sob

sob

"What did I do? I only love him very dearly… Give my time to him… All! Why?!" sob Tenten continued sobbing until she reach a bar near Konoha Bay.

------at the bar------

"Good evening ma'am what would you like? The bartender said.

"Tequila, please" Tenten ordered.

After a few minutes or so, Tenten finishes 25 shots of Tequila that made her drunk.

-----At Konoha Bay----

"What the hell! I can't believe I'm the one who asks an apology after what the brat did to me."

"Dammit" Neji curses him self for being sorry for a deed that is really not his fault.

"I won't come back to the Hyuuga compound for a while"

-----at the bar----

"Ma'am, your really drunk… Can you still go home?" the bartender asks the drunken Tenten.

"yyeeeaaa….hik…hik…hhhhhh… I… will… hik… lea…eeeaaaavvee… hik… now…" She said while reaching her pocket.

"Thank you ma'am" as the bartender said that Tenten walks towards the door of the bar.

Tenten walk at the bayside of Konoha Bay. She didn't mind anyone. Until a certain ninja notice her.


	2. thank you hinachan

He didn't know where to go. Tenten is asleep and he doesn't want her to wake up her. If he will go to Tenten's house he doesn't have any spare key and he doesn't want to inspect Tenten's body for some important matter. _**(Neji: I don't want to touch her body when she's asleep!)**_

He doesn't have any choice. He will bring Tenten to the Hyuuga manor for her to rest well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 at the Hyuuga Manor 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"hhmmm…" Tenten whined.

The man sitting at the other side of the bed noticed her moan and checked her.

0o0o0o0o0o0 Neji's POV 0o0o0o0o0o0

'**DAMN! She looks cute when she's sleeping!'**

'Hey! Who the hell are you?!'

'**I'm your inner self, baka.'**

'Do notice that if you call me baka you're calling your self a baka too.'

'**Shut up! She looks cute, ne?'**

'Hn'

'**C'mon admit it Mister-I'm-stoic-and-a-Hyuuga-prodigy.'**

'Hn'

'**Aww... Just look at her!'**

Neji glanced at the sleeping figure near her and had a small blush behind his cheeks. He didn't know Tenten was already awake when he started staring her.

"Yeah, she sure is cute." Neji thought loudly, enough to hear Tenten.

"Who's cute, Neji?" Tenten asks opening her eyes slowly until meeting Neji's gaze.

"You're awake. I'll call Hinata-sama to tend you." Neji said in a coldly.

'I said your cute' Neji answered Tenten's question in his thoughts. He smirked while turning around at the door.

When he left, Tenten eyed him behind his back. She's wondering why Neji has that gaze at her and why Neji thought that she's cute.

0o0o0o0o0o0 Tenten's POV 0o0o0o0o0o0

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

"Hi Tenten."

"Hello Hina-chan."

"Are you okay now?" Hinata asked while sitting at Tenten's (actually it's Neji's) bedside.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But did just happenend?"

Hinata told the incident that happened to the bay. That make Tenten's face looked depressed but some what glad that Neji save her.

'Wow, so that's what happened.' Tenten thought to herself while having a mental note to thank Neji later.

"Thank you, Hina-chan for telling me that." Tenten thanked her and tried to stand up from Neji's bed to wash herself.

Tenten smelled herself and…

'Whhooo… I stink. I need to go to the bathroom'

"Hina-chan, where's the bathroom?"

"Ah, that over there." Hinata pointed a black door across the room.

"Thank you, Hina-chan."

"By the way Tenten, clean clothes are at the coffee table." Hinata said while leaving Neji's room.

Tenten proceed to the bathroom when she heard that the door that Hinata opened was closed.

When Hinata went outside the room she was shocked when he saw a certain man at the door.

**A/N: Sorry for the super late update… Anyways the fluffy stuff will be at the next chappie. Thanks for reviewing… please review more! **


	3. beautiful lady

**----fLaSh bACk----**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"_Come in."_

"_Hi Tenten."_

"_Hello Hina-chan."_

"_Are you okay now?" Hinata asked while sitting at Tenten's (actually it's Neji's) bedside._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. But did just happenend?"_

_Hinata told the incident that happened to the bay. That make Tenten's face looked depressed but some what glad that Neji save her._

'_Wow, so that's what happened.' Tenten thought to herself while having a mental note to thank Neji later._

"_Thank you, Hina-chan for telling me that." Tenten thanked her and tried to stand up from Neji's bed to wash herself._

_Tenten smelled herself and…_

'_Whhooo… I stink. I need to go to the bathroom'_

"_Hina-chan, where's the bathroom?"_

"_Ah, that over there." Hinata pointed a black door across the room._

"_Thank you, Hina-chan."_

"_By the way Tenten, clean clothes are at the coffee table." Hinata said while leaving Neji's room._

_Tenten proceed to the bathroom when she heard that the door that Hinata opened was closed._

_When Hinata went outside the room she was shocked when he saw a certain man at the door._

**----eNd Of FLasH back----**

"Eepp… Neji nii-san!" Hinata was shocked when he saw Neji near the door when she closed it.

"So, how is she?" he asked.

"She's fine now." She replied.

'Good' he thought while Hinata excused herself leaving him alone in that corridor.

'I'll check her later on.' He walked by the corridor towards their garden just behind his room_**. (A/N: I don't know what the Hyuuga mansion really look like… Bear with me…)**_

Tenten just finished her bathing. She dress herself up by the kimono that Hinata left at the coffee table.

"Crap! What is this?" she eyed the very beautiful kimono beaded with silver sequins shaped like two dragons and it was colored red.

"I've never wear this kind of clothes."

'_C'mon girl. Wear it. That's the reason why Sasuke broke up with you, your such a tomboy.'_

"Who are you?"

'_I'm your imagination, hallucination, thought in short your inner self.'_

"Inner self?"

'_Yes, my dear… Wear that Fng dress its cold you know'_

While talking to her inner self Tenten was still in a robe that barely covers her.

"Ohh!" she felt cold.

With a lot of hesitation, Tenten wear her kimono. It fits her perfectly showing her slender legs and her oh-so-curvy hips that every guy in Konoha will drool over.

Just in time, Neji opened the door in his room revealing a beautiful Tenten in front of him standing by the moon's light.

'**Whoo… Is that my Tenten?' **_**KEYWORD: MY.**_ He looked thoughtfully to the woman infront of her.

"Tenten?" Neji asked.

Tenten also eyed Neji very dearly. She was shocked that he looks handsome in the moon's light.

After, walking to the garden, Neji also took a shower at a nearby family tub and wears a white and black robe that shows his 'godly' image.

"Neji?" she answered him with another question.

"Yes, I'm Neji. Are you Tenten?" he answered her question and repeats his question to her.

'_Oh my, he looks… HOT'_ she thought still eying him from top to bottom.

"Uuuhhh… Y-Yes, I a-am Tenten." She imitated the Hyuuga heiress in her utter.

Without hesitating Neji came near to her and put himself close to her and whispered in her ear.

"You look beautiful Tenten." After saying those words he breathed in her neck and look at her intently.

When Neji said those words Tenten, although she just suffered from an intense heart break blushed deeply when she heard his words.

'_Why am I blushing like this? This is Neji for heaven's sake! And… and… I just suffered from Sasuke-kun… I'm not ready yet.'_

There was a heavy silence for about ten minutes.

Until…

GGGRRrrRROOOooWWWWLLL….

It was Tenten's stomach indicating that she's already hungry.

"Ahehe…" Tenten tried to laugh at her embarrassment.

"So you're hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah." She answered back with a big grinning face.

"Let's go down. The food will be ready for a few minutes."

Even though Tenten was really embarrassed because of her stomach she followed Neji to the Dining hall.

'_Why do I have a feeling that I'm being watched?' _Tenten thought. She was right. Behind the dark stair case there was an old man also with the Hyuuga bloodline watching Neji and Tenten walk towards the dining hall.

"I have chosen a perfect wife for the next Hyuuga heir." _**(A/N: I know it's impossible but I let Neji be the Hyuuga heir.)**_ Hiashi said while leaving his spot in the stair case through the dark shadows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 at the dining room 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_Wow! It's huge! It's bigger than my apartment'_ Tenten oowweeed in amazement as she sits down at the table.

She was in front of Neji. She's beside Hinata. She's near to the current heir of the clan.

"So Miss, what's your name?" the Hyuuga heir broke the silence between them.

"Hiashi-sama she's Tenten. She's my teammate." Neji answered the question.

"I'm not asking you Neji. I'm addressing to the beautiful lady in front of you."

"My apologies Hiashi-sama."

"So Miss, is your name Tenten?"

"Yes sir…" she answered back with a slight blush on her cheeks while she remembered the praises to her.

'_Beautiful lady…'_

'_You look beautiful, Tenten'_

"What happened to you?" Hiashi asked again.

Tenten stiffened when she remembered the reason she's in the Hyuuga mansion.

Silence.

More silence…

"I presumed that you don't want to talk about it before."

"I'm sorry sir, i-its just t-that I'm n-not ready." Tenten stuttered while looking down to her plate.

"It's okay. You can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you, sir."

They continued to eat after the short conversation but deep inside someone's thoughts it was still noisy asking different questions about a certain kunochi.

'_**What did really happen to her?'**_

'**Curious, ne?'**

'_**Yea, I'm really worried'**_

'**You'll soon know.'**

'_**When?'**_

'**Just wait'**

'_**Ok'**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

…**To be continued…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

_**A/N: Thanks for those who are reading… But you'll be appreciated more if you'll drop a review… hehe… peace!!! PLEASE DROP A REVIEW!!!**_

Legend:

'Tenten's PoV'

'_Tenten's inner self'_

'_**Neji's PoV'**_

'**Neji's inner self'**

"Talks"


	4. truth and sobs

Legend:

'Tenten's PoV'

'_Tenten's inner self'_

'_**Neji's PoV'**_

'**Neji's inner self'**

"Talks"

They finished their meal quietly and proceeded to their respective rooms except for one man that went stalking to a certain girl in a beautiful kimono. He wants to get near to her and asked her what really happened. It was getting on his nerves.

'_**Somehow I need to ask her about that.**_' He thought deeply while watching the girl walk towards the woods inside the mansion. _**(Crap! Are there a build in or natural forest inside the Hyuuga mansion? Again, Please bear with my innocence.) **_

The girl on the other side felt that someone was following her. So she stopped near the pond-like water bed there.

She waited there. She waited if her spy was going to approach her or not. But in her dismay he just stayed behind the woods waiting for her to make the move.

She then finally moved.

"I know you're there. It's no use to hide."

This comment did not surprise the Hyuuga prodigy. He knew his teammate for a long time so it was not a surprise if his teammate knew he was there.

He moved beside the tree. Appearing in the shadows, and walk towards the beautiful girl dressed in a kimono.

He sat down besides her filling the cold breeze of the wonderful starry night. There was a long silence. But he finally broke it up.

"So, what happened?"

"Huh? What happened to what?" she replied back with a confused face while staring at him.

"You know what I'm talking about Tenten." He retorted with a slight angered face marked in his porcelain skin.

She widens her eyes in shocked.

'_He really knows me.' _She thought while looking away in his deep gaze.

"Yes, Tenten I really know you. Very well." He said as if answering her question inside her mind.

'_OMG! He read our thoughts!'_

'No. Baka. He really knows me well so that's why you thought he read my mind.'

'_Chill He's scary you know.'_

'He's not scary.'

'_Yes he is. He reads minds.'_

'No he isn't. Stop arguing with me.'

While talking to her inner Neji was curious what happened to his teammate. She was making different faces. This faces made Neji chuckle a little. But it was too late to hold the chuckle back because Tenten saw him when she was back in her normal state.

"Hey Neji, are you laughing?" she asked while looking directly at his face.

"Ahhm. No I'm not." Neji faked cough. He tried to pretend he was serious. He was caught in the red.

"Anyway Tenten, we're out of the topic. What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened." She simply replied but it sounded a bit nervous.

She really felt nervous as if Neji will eat her up if she told a lie about what happened to her.

"You're lying Tenten."

Her heart jumped when his cold words echoed in her ears. She has to tell the truth.

"Okay. Okay. I give up."

"Hn." It was onlt a simple reply from the stoic Hyuuga.

"Sasuke and I broke up."

Neji was not amazed with the news. He knew all along that Sasuke really loves Sakura not Tenten. He only asked Tenten to date him because he was jealous of Sakura and Lee's closeness. She then continued.

"So that's why I was drunk."

That news shocked Neji for sure. He knew his teammate for a long time and he knew that she was weak with alcohol. But his thoughts were cut when she continued.

"That's also the reason why I want to drown myself in the bay." She continued with a slight teardrop in her cheek and in her eyes.

Neji noticed this and he wanted to wipe away her tears. Her tears of sadness. But as the 'ice man' everyone knew about him. He didn't make a move and just looked up in the sky.

Tenten continued her story that she already knew that Sasuke really don't love him. That Sasuke's true love was Sakura. She accepted this fact. And she was not angry with Sakura and Sasuke. It was not their fault after all.

More tears run down through her face. And she let out little sobs. These sobs did not escape Neji's ears. He then….

** To be continued…**

_**Sorry. I'm a bit tired. Please read my new fic. The auction.**_


	5. random moments

Legend:

'Tenten's PoV'

'_Tenten's inner self'_

'_**Neji's PoV'**_

'**Neji's inner self'**

"Talks"

He then wiped her tears away. He can not let himself see Tenten crying. He was now sure Tenten is not a tomboy like others know. He was just like him covering from his 'ice man' shadow.

They really have a lot in common. They are both hiding from there strong personalities but deep down inside their serious faces and stoic looks they are just young adults. Even they are trained not to show any emotion they can't help it right? Sometimes the heart wins over the mind.

"Shh… Shh… Stop crying Tenten." He sounded really worried and it felt like it was his fault making Tenten cry.

"…I'm here. Don't worry. I won't leave you." He reassured her still comforting her.

She continued to sob tilting her head unto Neji's chest. They were under a Sakura tree and Neji gazed at the moon's light at the pond water.

'_Thank you, Neji.'_

They stayed there for a bit as the sun is going to rise up they headed towards the mansion.

Neji was placing Tenten into her bed when suddenly someone's been pulling his robes.

"Plea…se don't lea…ve me…" Tenten asked sounding a bit sleepy.

Neji just smiled in her action. Yes a smile. Not an irritating smirk. Not a fake smile like Sai's but a real smile deep in his heart.

"Okay. I'll stay here." It was his only reply.

"Thank you, Neji-kun" she muttered in her sleep.

Neji didn't sleep though he just stayed there staring at Tenten's sleeping form.

'_**Why do you have to feel such pain?'**_ He thought.

'… _**You do not deserve for this kind of pain.'**_ He continued.

'_**I wish I was there.'**_

"This is my entire fault. I should have confessed to you earlier." He sigh a loud.

"uuuhmm. What was that Neji-kun" Tenten asked half asleep.

Neji blushed upon hearing Tenten's voice.

'_**Did she just hear what I said'**_ he thought in confusion.

"Uhhgghh… There's nothing to worry about Tenten. No-Nothing." He stuttered a bit like Hinata.

"I thought you said you should have confessed to me earlier." She replied back as to Neji's shock.

'_**She did hear me!'**_

'**What are you going to do boy?'**

'_**Hey where did you come from?'**_

'**Inside of your thoughts Neji-no-Baka.'**

'_**You again.'**_

'**yea.'**

'_**Hn.'**_

'**So what will you do with that sudden confession?'**

'_**I wasn't confessing.'**_

'**Yes you are.'**

'_**No I'm not and get out of my head.'**_

'**I can't you created me. I live here.'**

'_**Is that so…'**_

'**Hn.'**

'_**So what should I do?'**_

'**Just tell her straight. It can't be helped, ne?'**

Neji talked to his inner self for a long time. He didn't notice that Tenten was staring at him amazed that he changes a lot of expression while just seating there quietly.

'_Wow, I think he has an inner self too.'_ Someone yelled in amazement inside Tenten's head.

"N-Neji?" she called him afraid that he might get mad when she disturbed his moment with his 'inner self'.

Neji awakes from reality and noticed Tenten's face near his. He jumped back from his chair. He was too stunned to the closeness of their faces. You could hardly see the blush in his face. But inside him a hot sensation of shyness filled his whole system.

"Aah! Tenten? You need anything?" He stumbled at the chair he was sitting in.

"Ahh nothing." Tenten replied with loud giggles you could hear in her voice.

'_**I like it when she's laughing.'**_

'**I think you could realize that she's laughing at you.'**

'_**What? Why?'**_

'**You look stupid in your position just now.'**

'_**Really! Hey do you realize that she's also laughing at you.'**_

'**No, because I'm here inside your thoughts so basically you're the only one whose been laughed at.'**

Tenten watched Neji's expressions from the outside and surely she was amazed that the stoic and the infamous Hyuuga prodigy can change his expressions in a short period of time.

"You can sure express your self Neji."

_**A/N: Sorry can continue anymore… Something's wrong with my system. I'll fix it first. Please drop a review. **_


	6. night sky

When Neji noticed that he's been laughed at, he straighten his posture and plastered that stoic face again

When Neji noticed that he's been laughed at, he straighten his posture and plastered that stoic face again.

"Mou, why that face again Neji?"

"You're laughing at me."

"No I'm not it's just that I was amazed by your different expressions while sitting there, I didn't expect the Hyuuga prodigy can change his face in a short period of time." Tenten defend her self.

"Hn." It was his only reply.

There was a long silence inside the room no one wants to break the silence but due to Neji's curiousness of what happened to his teammate/friend and his long time crush.

"Can you tell me now what happened to you, Ten?"

After that unexpected question from the prodigy, there was a long silence before Tenten spoke.

"Neji, you know that Sasuke betrayed our country for so many years he returned right?"

"Hn."

Tenten took this response to continue.

"And you remembered that you pursue your dream to be on the Anbu team?" _**(Okay I just made that up I totally forgot Neji's real dream.)**_

"Yea."

"Sasuke was put on our team and of course his still sane not to spar with the green bakas, so he decided to spar with me."

At this comment Neji raised his eyebrow.

"And well, I think he used me to forget about Sakura and it's my fault to fell in love." At these last words, Tenten just looked up to the dark sky without any trace of sadness or sorrow.

After a long silence, Neji placed his hands behind Tenten's back and sooth her like a friend would always did.

"You know, you should not blame your self if you fell in love just like that."

"Yeah, may be I thought it was just…" Tenten couldn't continue she already fell asleep in Neji's shoulders.

But not far away from the scene two shadows could be seen. A shadow of a long haired man and a shadow of an 12 year old girl could be found behind the bush.

"I want you to capture that moment."

CLICK

"Yes, father."

"They might need that with their introduction to their wedding."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0the next day0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neji wake up from his deep slumber. He notices that he wasn't in his bed and he was in a sitting position that made his back really ache.

'_**Ow, ow, ow'**_ Neji thought in un-Neji like way.

'_**My back… I'm getting old… ow,ow,ow…'**_

He then notices a girl sleeping in his bed. _**'Ah, I remember…'**_

0o0o0o0o0o0 flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0

Neji continued to gaze at the stars thinking deeply of the things that happened in the past few days.

He then notices that the side of his shoulder is slightly heavy. When he looks at Tenten he noticed that he was asleep.

'_**She looks really pretty.'**_

'**You could say that again'**

'_**Huh?'**_

'**I said, 'you could say that again.''**

'_**Oh, it's you.'**_

'**Wow Mr. Prodigy nice to meet you.' **Inner Neji said sarcastically.

'…'

'**Is this the power of the lady in your shoulders?'**

'_**What power?'**_

'**Well you're becoming soft, caring, and…'**

'_**And what?'**_

'…**you're in love.'**

'_**n-noo I'm n-not!'**_

Neji was stopped in his talk with his inner self when he felt something rather someone's stirring in his shoulders.

'**Neji-no-baka, bring her to our room its cold out here'**

_**(A/N: remember Tenten stays at Neji's room.)**_

'_**I'll let that slide inner.'**_

Neji carried Tenten's body bridal style and proceeded to his room.

CLICK

CLICK

"Did you get that?" Hiashi-sama eagerly asked.

"100 father!"

"Good."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 end of flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neji continued to watch Tenten in her deep slumber. Neji was so stunned to the beautiful sleeping beauty he did not notice that he was very near to her face and she was already waking up.

Tenten opened her sleepy eyes and saw a figure very near to her face as if looking to her luscious lips.

"Uuhh… Neji?"

_**(A/N: hehehe.. after along time I'm back anyway I'm getting quite tired of this story I might and it up so soon… or not continue it anymore. Thanks for spending your time!) **_

Legend:

'Tenten's PoV'

'_Tenten's inner self'_

'_**Neji's PoV'**_

'**Neji's inner self'**

"Talks"


	7. an important meeting

Legend:

'Tenten's PoV'

'_Tenten's inner self'_

'_**Neji's PoV'**_

'**Neji's inner self'**

"Talks"

_Flashbacks…_

They were staring each other for a long time that they did not realize that someone opened the door.

"Neji-niisan!!! Neji-niisan!!! Otou-sama wants to talk to you!" Hanabi happily shouted opening the prodigy's door.

Neji and Tenten still oblivious from the intruder still continued to stare with each other. Until…

CLICK

A blinding light caught their attention.

"I'll make sure Otou-sama will see this picture!" Hanabi shouted in a sing-song voice while running along the Hyuuga corridor.

"Uhhmm… Neji, Hanbi-chan just took a picture of us in this situation." Tenten shyly informed the still mesmerized Hyuuga.

"Huh? Oh right."

Neji leave the stunning beauty under his sheets while running to catch a certain annoying she-devil.

"HANABI-SAMA! Get your butt here in an instant." Then, a shriek from the one and only Hyuuga prodigy could be heard from the whole mansion.

"Hiashi-sama, I'm sorry for the noise but—" Neji bowed and curtsied when he bumped to the clan leader in front of him.

"I don't need your buts Neji."

"Come to the meeting hall in 30 minutes and bring Tenten with you. The elders want to talk something about the both of you." Hiashi continued impulsively.

"Hiashi-sama with due respect why is Tenten coming?" Neji asked surprised from the information given by the clan leader.

"You'll just know when both of you will be there." Hiashi answered while leaving Neji alone in the corridors.

**At the meeting hall together with the elders…**

"Neji, Tenten, come inside and sit." Hiashi ordered upon seeing the two entering the hall.

"Hai!" the two replied in an instant and sit beside each other at the end of the table facing the elders.

Due to the formality needed in this meeting Tenten was required to wear traditional robes. But seeing Tenten has none she was obliged to wear the traditional ladies Hyuuga robes that are only being worn during engagements or marriage.

_xXx…Flashback… xXx_

_An old lady went inside Neji's room that caught Tenten by surprise. The old lady looks as if she would eat anyone that went against her will. She really looks tough from the outside._

"_Tenten-san, Hyuuga-sama requests your presence in the meeting hall together with Neji Hyuuga-sama." The old lady addressed upon entering the area._

"_Thank you… uhhmm…" Tenten thanked but also asked for the old woman's name."_

"_Noemi."_

"_Thank you, Noemi obaa-sama." Tenten politely repeated her thanks._

"_Do you have any traditional clothing way back home?" the old lady asked graciously._

"_Actually none, I don't have anything that suits the Hyuuga's taste."_

"_Oh, but Neji Hyuuga –sama sure approves your liking." The old lady whispered almost inaudible for Tenten to hear._

"_If that's the case," the old lady continued in a normal voice, "you would have to wear in the traditional Hyuuga robes."_

"_Eh?! I'll be wearing those big clothes Neji used to wear?" looks the old lady skeptically._

"_Hahaha…" the old lady gave a hearty laugh looking at Tenten's priceless expression. "No,no,no my dear, you'll be wearing the robes made for the oujo-sama's of the house." She continued._

"_Eh? But I'm not even one of them! I couldn't wear that kind of clothing." Tenten protested._

"_Ah, you'll soon be one though, my dear."_

_After the long argument between the two women in the room Tenten was now wearing a beautiful traditional Hyuuga robes. It is embedded with pink cherry blossoms that have gold dragons around it. The dress was really fit to Tenten as if it was made just for her._

"_Actually my dear, these robes are the robes that Neji Hyuuga-sama's mother wore on her engagement with Hizashi-sama. (1)"_

"_What? I can't wear this! This might be important to Neji."_

"_Ah-ah, you can't remove it now that would ruin your hair."_

_Tenten was now wearing half her hair down showing her long wavy tresses some of it was locked with Chinese hair chopsticks that has sparkly kunai hanging on the end. The old lady pushed Tenten out of the room. Right on time Neji was about to go inside._

"_I think you're already to go." It's all Neji could say after looking intimately at the lady laid before him. She really looked stunning in her mother's clothes._

'**Wai…What? Tenten's wearing his mother's clothes?'**_ There is something wrong in this situation. But he really didn't mind. It actually fit her that he wants to see her in those clothes for a long time._

_xXx…End of Flashback…xXx_

"Hiashi-sama, what do you require our presence for?" Neji asked respectfully at the clan leader seeing that this is an important matter considering the elders are all present.

"As you remembered it's been a year that we removed the cursed mark from the branch family." Hiashi started.

Neji cringed of the thought about the curse mark but still didn't show in his outer mask. But Tenten noticed it that made her hold his hand tightly under the table.

"I see… But I don't see any reason of Tenten being here." Neji said, disrupting the leader's words.

"Actually that's just the start of the reasons why I asked for Tenten's presence." Hiashi calmly answered back with full authority in his voice.

The authority in the clan leader's voice reach Neji's nerves that made him shut his mouth for a while.

"Since as we already know, Neji's curse mark was now removed and also I'm getting older…"

With that comment Tenten let out a slight giggle that made Neji tap her in her hands to shut her up. But deep inside Neji he was also having a loud snicker at the comment.

"Ahem… As I was saying… The heirs of the Hyuuga clan now are Hanabi, Hinata and Neji."

At this statement Tenten's eyes was now full of gleam trying to calm herself for congratulating her long time team mate and crush… coughcough… love by giving a warm embrace whenever she felt proud of him.

As for Neji, he knows where this was going but do not know how to stop this before the clan's rules would ruin their friendship and spill out his secret affection for his team mate.

**(A./N.: Whaaa… Phew after a loooooonnnnggg time… I finally have the next chapter… This is my super late Christmas and New Year's fiction! Hope you'll enjoy : )!" As always Naruto is not mine!!!)**

**(1) I forgot what's Neji's father's name… hehe… would someone tell me?**


	8. A good night's sleep

"As the elders decided, Hinata is not fit for the position due to her gentleness towards everything laid on her." Hiashi paused for a while giving time to adjust his voice because of disappointment to his daughter.

"Hanabi, is too young to lead an enormous clan. That only leaves you, Neji." Hiashi pause for a while for some reaction from Neji or Tenten. But seeing none from Neji and only a small smile from Tenten, he continued.

"From the past years that you've been a ninja you have proven that you are worthy for the position of the clan leader of one of the prestigious families in Konoha." Hiashi paused for the third time to add some dramatic scene for the big condition to be put together with the big news.

"But as a tradition of the family. The leader of the clan should have a strong, dependable kunochi as a mate…" Hiashi was about to continue when Neji interrupted knowing too well where this is going.

"I believe Hiashi-sama, as a soon to be clan leader, I could handle that condition very well without any help from the elders or other members of the family." Neji interjected.

"Besides, I don't want any of the women that would be forced to like me suffer. I wanted a lady that I will love and hoping the feelings would be mutual." Neji said with too much strain in his voice. He didn't want to talk about his lack of love life in front of the elders and especially in front of Tenten.

"Well, as you wish Neji. You two may leave." Hiashi said. A bit disappointed, seeing his nephew is not interested in his team mate.

When the two were clearly out of the clan leader and the elders sight (minus the byakugan range). Neji took a deep breath and lay down slowly to the wall to support him. That was really hard for the Hyuuga prodigy when the clan talks about getting a partner in life.

'Why can't it be, just like a teammate? Like Tenten and Lee? Nothings different right?' Neji argued to himself.

'Arrggghhh… I have to find a girl suitable for the Hyuugas' taste and marry her without any force.

"Neji? Neji? Are you okay? You look stupid." Tenten got nearer to Neji's face.

Neji looked up from his position to see Tenten's face a mere inch away from his. This caused his face to blush really hard and made him unable to move.

"Oh my God, what's happening to you? You're all red!" Tenten worriedly asked.

"Huh? No! I'm fine, don't worry about me." Neji panicky replied.

"Oh? Phew! I thought something bad happened to you."

Inside the hall where all the elders are left.

"As I was proposing to all of you elders, to let the old tradition of marrying the nearest cousin be stopped." Hiashi tried to convince all the elders.

"But it's a tradition that is very hard to break. It would be a disgrace to our ancestors if we stop the tradition right now." one of the elders opposed.

"I think it's a better outcome than to have a clan without a leader. All of us here in the hall are getting much older and we are not sure on how long we would live. It would be hard for the family to continue its other tradition if we don't have a leader. I know my nephew. He would not agree to any form of arranged marriage as what he said earlier." Hiashi argued back.

"We will talk about this matter in another time. Dismiss." the eldest among the elders said and leave.

At night…

"What the hell, happened to me back then? Why did I just look stupid in front of her? And I can't even move when I saw her near me!" Neji complained all by himself.

"May be your just stressed out about the things happened today." Tenten answered back while showing herself at Neji's balcony.

"You didn't even felt my presence at your balcony." she continued.

"Yeah, may be your right." Neji answered back.

Tenten waved at Neji telling him to sit beside her in his balcony chair. Neji complied. Tenten allowed him to rest his head to her thighs and started to stroke his hair.

They were in the same position for a very long time not caring the cold wind blowing to them.

"You really want to that for a long time, ne?" Neji broke the silence between them.

Tenten giggled that Neji figured it out but still let her undone his hair.

"Yeah, but it helped you. You're calm now."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Tenten out of nowhere kissed Neji's forehead and leave to rest in her room.

This action reminds Neji of her mother. She always did that everytime young Neji sleeps. Neji retired in his bed and have a peaceful sleep dreaming of his mother and his teammate, Tenten.


	9. Flirty mornings, and see you soons

**A/N: Disclaimer: Not mine… Total OOC… Bear with me…**

"Good Morning Neji!" Tenten shouted at Neji's ear to wake him up.

"Mmm…"

"Rise and Shine Neji-kun!" Tenten tried again.

"Mmmm,,," Neji shifted to Tenten's position.

"Neeeejjiii! Get up already!"

"Mmmm… Hmmm…" Neji pulled Tenten down and cuddle Tenten in bed. He continued to sleep with a smile now plastered in his face.

This made Tenten red all over. They stayed there for quite some time until Tenten spoke.

"I know you're already awake Neji. Get off your ass there already before I bombard you with my weapons." Tenten warned him.

"I know you want it too, Ten-chan." Neji whispered teasingly at Tenten's ear.

"Neji, being flirty in the morning is not healthy for you know."

Tenten removed herself from Neji's grip and stand near Neji's feet.

"Neji get up now." Tenten said while positioning herself in pulling Neji out of his bed.

"I don't want to."

After that stubborn comment from Neji, Tenten pulled Neji out of his bed with all her might that a loud bang was heard at the compound.

At the same time, Hiashi-sama was walking towards Neji's bedroom to talk about the proposal he made with the elders. He halted when he heard a loud bang inside from his nephew's bedroom. Neji was not the kind of person to fall out of bed while sleeping. He even looked stoic but peaceful during his slumber.

He immediately opened the door and saw a very interesting position from the young adults inside.

"Ahhmm." Hiashi-sama faked cough to get the attention of the two disheveled young adults.

As one would see a girl lying at the floorboards of the bedroom and a topless masculine guy only covered with white sheets faces merely centimeters apart would suggest a lot of naughty ideas to people who witnessed. This is Hiashi-sama for heaven's sake a man known for his stoic being that even his brother would be a sacrifice for him to live.

"Hanabi!" Hiashi-sama spoke loud enough to hear a person near him.

"Yes, Father." Hanabi replied while hurriedly going towards her father.

"Capture." Hiashi commanded while leaving at Neji's front door.

"Hai!" Hanabi said and out of nowhere pulled a digital camera and took about ten shots of the suggestive position.

The blinding lights made the two young adults realized their suggestive position and tried to get of each other and look for the one who took a photo of them. But as Neji tried to track the photo culprit he missed Hanabi rushing towards the compounds gates thinking that she was only going to meet with Konohamaru.

Later that day after Team Guy's daily training…

"We could call this a day, my youthful team!" Guy-sensei said while doing his signature pose.

"YOSH! GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI" the sunset and sea background on cue.

"Idiots." Neji's plain comment at the two grown-up lunatics from his group.

"You could say that again." Tenten seconded.

"So, can we have a snack or something? I'm starved." Tenten added while walking outside their training grounds.

"I'm also going back to my apartment." Tenten continued.

"Hn. Why?"

"I need to fix things starting from there…" Tenten reasoned while a tolerable pang at her heart hurt remembering the reason why she had been staying at the Hyuuga's.

"And besides I've been troubling your household for my petty problem."

"No you're not..." Neji defended.

"… I think they're enjoying you being there…" Neji whispered knowing to well the activities that his stupid cousin, Hanabi. **(1)**

'_**and I'll be missing you…'**_ Neji added in his thoughts.

'**Yeah, we'll truly miss you…'** Neji's inner added.

"I enjoyed being there too, but I need to fix myself. Tell them not to worry, I'll be fine." Tenten reassured Neji and gave a heartfelt smile.

"Can I stay in your apartment to help you clean up?" Neji hopefully said.

"Well, I don't mind really"

"I think I really need help in cleaning up." Tenten continued.

"Okay, I'll go back to the mansion to get the things you left there. I'll be back in an hour." Neji said and speed off towards the Hyuuga Mansion which is at the other side of the village.

Tenten slowly entered her apartment. While taking a deep breath she turned the metal knob and turns the lights on checking if something went wrong at her house.

She traveled around her checking in places that needs to be cleaned. When she reached her bedroom she noticed the things around her that remind her of Sasuke and the things that reminds her of Neji.

She slowly collects the things that remind her of Sasuke and placed it to a box and securely lock it with a ducktape.

"I'll return these things to Sasuke after cleaning these things up." Tenten said to herself while starting to remove her bed sheets.

*ding*

Tenten looked through her window checking if the person who rang the bell was Neji.

**A/N: I'm a bit sad at the status of this story… Oh well, can't please everyone… Please help me continue this… I need an inspiration.**

**Neji only knows that Hanabi has little schemes… But he really does not know who's behind those schemes.**


End file.
